¿Quién es el Culpable?
by GinnyWings
Summary: Alguien desconocido destruye la calculadora favorita de Baljeet, así que Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson y Buford son sospechosos ¿Quién fue? ¡One-Shot!


_Prólogo: Buena Lectura_

Otra vez, **Ágata la Pingüina **da su potencial en este escenario de **Fanfiction** para divertirlos con nuevos fics y nuevas ideas. Muy bien… No nos hacemos responsables por sus locuras y si los mata de la risa, no aceptamos demandas. ¡Está frutilupis!

¡Buenos días! ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Buenas noches o cualquier parte del día en que estén leyendo! No hagan caso a mis presentadores ¡Ellos si están lunáticos! Especialmente mi secretaria Gertrudis, que a la vez es mi nana. ¡Ándale!

_¿Quién es el Culpable?_

_Creado por __**Ágata la Pingüina**_

_Introducción: Aclaración_

La historia me vino a la mente como todas las demás de ustedes ¡No lo sé! Este es un One-Shot, porque me da flojera dividirlo.

Discleimer: **Phineas y Ferb** y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de las brillantes mentes de _**Daniel "Dan" K. Povenmire **_y _**Jeffery "Jeff 'Swampy'" Marsh**_ ¡Gracias por su trabajo!

_Capítulo Único: ¿Quién fue?_

Isabella había invitado a merendar en su casa a todos sus amigos cercanos: Estos eran Ginger, Gretchen, Adyson, Buford, Baljeet y por supuesto Phineas y Ferb.

Lástima que ese día no pudieron salir afuera a jugar, porque llovía a cántaros y para pasar el tiempo no había otra cosa que hacer.

- Vaya ¡Llueve como si el mundo se fuera a acabar! –decía Buford.

- No hay nada peor que una tormenta de verano –opinaba Adyson.

- ¿No quieren jugar a las "Ecuaciones"? –ofrecía Baljeet, con su típica pasión de matemático.

- ¡Aburrido! –gritó Buford.

- ¿Y ustedes chicos, no opinan nada? Siempre proponen cosas divertidas –dijo Isabella a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher.

- Bueno… Hay varias cosas que hacer –pensaba Phineas -¿No tienes un juego de mesa o algo así?

La morocha trató de recordar.

- Mmmm… Tengo uno, pero no sé si les guste.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Conocen el "Clue"?

Todos respondieron que sí.

- Tengo uno en casa –dijo Gretchen -¡A veces juego!, pero no es lo mismo sola.

- Pues ahora no lo estás. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Isabella corrió a su habitación, y mientras todos esperaban en el living, buscó el juego de mesa.

- ¡Aquí está! –exclamó victoriosa la chica –Está algo empolvado, pero sirve.

Luego de sacudirlo y hacer estornudar a todos los presentes, comenzaron a jugar.

- Pero primero necesitamos una calculadora para contar los puntos –habló Isabella.

- ¡Yo tengo una! –dijo Baljeet, sacando de su bolsillo una vieja calculadora –Es mi mejor amiga, la tengo desde que solo era un bebé…

_Flashback de Baljeet: 9 años…_

"_Era el cumpleaños de Baljeet ¡Estaba tremendamente feliz! Como en esos tiempos él aún vivía en la India, en su fiesta de cumpleaños la hicieron de pocos niños, entre estos estaba Mishti, la chica que le habría de gustar en unos años después. Fue cuando entonces la chiquilla, como regalo de cumpleaños le dio aquella calculadora, para ese tiempo ya era nueva, y fue aquél presente el mejor que le habían dado en su corta vida._

_- ¡Mira! El pequeño Baljeet se divierte –decía su madre al verlo tan concentrado en el aparato pulsando números y aprendiendo a sumar, restar, para luego dividir y multiplicar._

_- Es muy inteligente, es mejor que se interese por esas cosas que en la televisión –le contestaba su padre"._

_Fin del Flashback_

Luego de dar un suspiro de enamorado, le pasó la calculadora a Isabella y continuar con el juego.

- ¡Qué bonita calculadora! –habló Buford con malicia –Sería una lástima que se fuera a romper…

- ¡Ni te atrevas! –le dijo Baljeet con una voz decidida que dejó boquiabiertos a los niños que estaban allí.

- Baljeet… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Phineas algo preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

- Nada, solo es que es un objeto muy querido para mí.

- Ah, eso se entiende perfectamente.

- Disculpen muchachos, pero debo ir al baño –dijo Buford.

- Al fondo a la derecha –le indicó Isabella.

(Nota: ¿Oigan? Es raro que en casi todas las casas, el baño esté al fondo a la derecha ¡Incluso en mi casa es así XP! Solo lo decía, por si me entendían, porque con mis amigas, cuando vienen de visita a mi casa y sienten "el llamado de la naturaleza", nos reímos harto por el cliché interminable que es la ubicación del baño).

Sin esperar al bravucón, jugaron con el juego de mesa, cuando de pronto, por la tormenta se produce un apagón, o eso es lo que pensaban.

- ¡Ah! –gritaron los niños.

No fue mucho el tiempo en que todo quedó a oscuras. En cinco segundos la luz volvió en un santiamén.

Era bien graciosa la escena que se mostraba. Todos se habían asustado tanto, que Baljeet estaba escondido debajo de una alfombra, Buford que en ese momento acababa de llegar se tapaba los ojos con las palmas, Isabella estaba tan terrada que se aferró abrazada a Phineas, las exploradoras no paraban de gritar, el único que parecía normal era Ferb.

- ¿Volvió la luz? –dijo agitada Isabella.

- Eh… ¿Isabella?

- ¿Sí Phineas?

- ¿Me podrías soltar si no hay molestia? –le habló el pelirrojo un poco confundido.

- Lo… Lo… Lo siento mucho –tartamudeaba la morocha, roja del oprobio.

Luego se oyó otro grito, pero no era porque se había cortado la luz otra vez, era Baljeet, arrodillado sollozaba y pataleaba como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué sucede Baljeet? –preguntó Gretchen, inquietada.

- ¡Mi calculadora! –lloraba -¡Mi hermosa calculadora! –decía esto mientras mostraba ante todos los restos hecho trizas del aparato -¡Me la había regalado Mishti en la India!

- ¿Qué importaba esa vieja calculadora? –dijo Ginger en un tono despectivo (Tiene celos n_n).

- ¡A mí sí! –le gritó Baljeet –Pero yo sé quién es el culpable ¡Tú!

Los niños, perplejos miraron a quien apuntaba el chico hindú: Era a Buford.

- ¿Yo? –el bravucón estaba confundido.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tú siempre me molestas, y querías más que nadie destruir mi calculadora! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

Todos miraron a Buford con una mirada acusadora.

- ¡Esperen! –dijo Phineas -¿No que Buford fue al baño? No tuvo tiempo para romper la calculadora.

- Es cierto, él no puedo haberlo hecho, no podía –respondió Isabella.

Baljeet, aunque no muy convencido dejó de acusar Buford.

- Pero me obligo a decir que pudo haberlo hecho uno de los que están aquí –continuó Phineas.

Los niños, al escuchar eso quedaron tiesos.

- ¿Quién pudo ser? –preguntó Adyson.

- Todos somos sospechosos –contestó Ferb.

- La primera en la lista es Ginger –murmuró un poco avergonzado Phineas, porque difícil es acusar a alguien si tal vez no lo pudo haber hecho.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?

- Tenías razones para destruir la calculadora. Estabas celosa.

- No digas tonterías. No porque jugaste a ser detective una vez te creerás un experto.

- Es inocente –dijo Gretchen –Cuando se cortó la luz a mi lado estaba ella, y puedo jurar que lo estaba, porque Adyson también no tiene nada que ver.

- Entonces las exploradoras y Buford están descartados –anotaba Phineas en una pequeña libreta -¿Quién más?

- ¡Fue Isabella! –gritó nervioso Baljeet.

- ¿Qué? –dijo confundida la morocha.

- ¡Tú la tenías, te la había prestado!

- No es cierto…

- A lo mejor solo lo hiciste por accidente.

- Isabella no lo hizo –contrapuso el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ah? –dijeron todos en coro.

- ¿Por qué? –habló el hindú.

- Bueno… -Phineas se puso rojo –Porque ella me estaba abrazando.

En el salón todos rieron a carcajadas.

- Entonces Phineas e Isabella son inocentes –dijo Ferb.

- El único que queda es Ferb –incriminó Baljeet.

- ¿Mi hermano? No lo puedo creer.

El peliverde no dijo ni mu.

- ¡Es culpable! –exclamaba frenético Baljeet –Su silencio es prueba de su culpa ¡Es culpable! Él tuvo la oportunidad perfecta, ya que estaba cerca de mi amada calculadora.

Phineas no quería creerlo, así que trató de buscar alguna prueba de que garantizara la inocencia de Ferb. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle.

- Baljeet, no creas que todo ha terminado.

- ¿Eh?

- Muestren todos, sus manos.

Los que por supuesto no habían hecho nada malo lo hicieron. En filita.

- Veo que están bien. Baljeet, ¿por qué no muestras tus manos?

- No… -murmuró trémulo.

- Por favor, te pido que las muestres.

- No querrán…

- ¡Muéstralas! –le exigió Phineas en un tono firme, pero no agresivo.

Dando un suspiro, Baljeet extendió las palmas de sus manos. Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, el único que parecía estar normal era Phineas.

- Se acabó el misterio, el culpable es Baljeet.

- ¿Cómo supiste? –dijo humillado el hindú.

- Porque Buford, cada vez que te rompía una calculadora, quedaba en sus manos unos trozos metálicos, que solo salen con agua caliente. Como no pudiste lavarte las manos, ahí están.

En las manos de Baljeet había unos pequeñitos resplandores plateados que eran las piezas de la calculadora.

- Aparte, que como no resultó lo de culpar a Buford, quisiste dar la responsabilidad a cada uno de nosotros, pero me di cuenta tarde o temprano, porque esto ya es personal ¡Quisiste acusar a mi hermano!

- Baljeet ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó decepcionada Ginger.

- Lo que no saben es que todo lo hice a propósito ¡Quería que Buford pagara por todas las calculadoras que me ha destruido! Tampoco saben que la calculadora que fue destruida no era mi favorita ¡Nunca la tuve!

- ¿Quieres decir… Qué todo lo hiciste por venganza? –dijo asombrada Isabella.

- Sí, y lo hubiese logrado si no fuera por Phineas y su lógica absurda.

Y trató de escapar, saltando por la ventana de la casa, pero a medio camino lo detuvo ¡Adivinen quién! ¡Buford!

- Gusano, verás lo que te voy a hacer –amenazó el bravucón sosteniendo al niño por la polera.

- ¡Perdóname! ¡No lo haré nunca más! –gritaba pataleando Baljeet.

- No te salvarás con eso –y se lo llevó bien lejos.

Fue cuando dejó de llover.

- ¡Miren eso! –dijo Gretchen apuntando al cielo -¡Ya salieron las nubes!

- Pero ya es tarde, debemos ir a casa –se despidió Phineas -¡No vemos mañana!

- Adiós –dijeron las exploradoras, junto a Isabella.

Cuando iban a entrar Phineas y Ferb a su casa, escucharon un ligero gemido.

- ¿Baljeet?

- Hola muchachos –respondió el chico, que estaba colgado en una excelente maniobra de calzón chino en el árbol que estaba en el jardín delantero de la casa Flynn-Fletcher -¿Me pueden bajar?

- ¡Lo que hiciste fue horrible! –dijo Phineas un poquito ofendido.

- Lo sé, y no merezco perdón, pero por lo menos quisiera bajar.

Phineas miró a Ferb esperando una respuesta, el peliverde asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien Baljeet, te bajaremos, Ferb te perdona, pero a quién de verdad deberías pedirle perdón es a Buford por lo que le hiciste.

- Ya lo hizo…

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

- Me dijo que por último me lo hacía como broma de reconciliación, y que lo hacía en nombre tuyo, de las chicas y de Ferb.

Sacaron al pobre chico del árbol, y todo quedó en paz. Al menos recibió su merecido ¿No?

**Fin…**

Yo: ¡Ahora que tengo Internet puedo hacer cualquier cosa! Mándenme lo que quieran, responderé complacida ¿Qué tal? Estoy satisfecha con la tunda que le dio Buford a Baljeet, igual sé que un día este nerd se revelará, pero igual todo tiene un equilibrio ¿Verdad?

Baljeet: (Molesto y sobándose la cola) ¡Pudiste ser más suave!

Yo: Te lo merecías por lo que le hiciste a los chicos. (Sarcástica) ¡Es muy quería acusar a Buford y te vas por Ferb! Creía que ya sabías que hacía Buford cuando lo engañaban, y lo que hace Phineas cuando te metes con su familia. Jugaste con fuego.

Baljeet: (Apenado) Perdón…

Yo: ¿Algún saludito?

Baljeet: (Animoso) ¡Sí! A **Lord clerigo**, a quien esperamos que disfrute el fic, y que espero que esté de acuerdo conmigo que fue demasiado. **Juli 4427**, que apoya y patrocina los fic de **La Pingüina** y a **Napo-1**, a quien esta admira.

Yo: Aquí terminamos, esperamos sus reviews ¡Good Bye! (Apago el computador)


End file.
